I Miss You
by larkaholic
Summary: Anger was often the Hungarian's default reaction to whatever Gilbert did. ((Character death, twoshot.))
1. Chapter 1

Elizabeta stood in front the small tombstone, the words _Gilbert Beilschmidt_ etched in stone. It had been a while since she last visited the grave, since the country of Prussia dissolved and his place as a nation among the others gone. His brother was the one who quietly told her the news, remembering the day. There was a small funeral, few who attended the memorial before leaving one by one, Elizabeta standing beside Ludwig before taking her own leave. Since then she had been silent on the matter, never bringing up the subject among the others nor was the name mentioned when she paid the occasional visit to the young German. It was a small relief knowing that no one seemed to ever bring up such a topic to her, though Elizabeta was sure that there were whispers when she wasn't around. She had remained strong when hearing the news, unmoving during the funeral service and since then focused on the wellbeing of her people and her own future as a country. It was the duty she carried, very much so like the duty of the others; her own faltering moments would only hinder that, Elizabeta working hard to bring peace back into her own country. Time passed on and the countries were once again at peace with each other. Time passed on and she could finally visit the ex-nation's final resting place.

She narrowed her eyes at the modest stone, the cornflowers she had bought this morning to rest on top of the grave.

"I still hate you." She muttered. "For going off like that and getting yourself _killed. _And you think just because you're like this that I would forgive you?" The words were coming out now. Anger was often the Hungarian's default reaction to whatever Gilbert did.

"Egotistical, selfish asshole," she continued, aware that she had crossed her arms tightly across her chest to refrain from shaking, "bothering me for God knows how long. A real pain in the ass. To _everyone, _actually. Even in your grave, you still annoy me. I've already taken the time and effort out of my day for this, you know. And..." A pause.

"And...you were my best friend."

She felt like she was at a confessional. Might as well be.

"An obnoxious one, but we were children together. Said to become the strongest ones there ever would be. It was hard for me, it really was...I had the strength and the tact, but it was never enough. Got myself ruined by that damned Ottoman Empire, worked under another household...I should bring it up now you got even more annoying than usual during that time. But I never gave up. I kept my end of the bargain, Gilbert. Perhaps not the strongest, but I'm still here. And where are you? Your strength, all those things you tell me about being the strongest and coming back to take what's yours? You _liar. _You've gone and left all that behind." The words were spat out.

"We're not like the others on this earth...a nation just _disappears_, you're not even under this fucking dirt. As far as I know, I'm complaining to nothing but air...you're laughing at me, aren't you?" Her voice had softened, her eyes downcast.

"It's infuriating. Even if you were an asshole, someone like you to just resign to your fate, God, I wanted you to scream and fight back, something, _anything,_ but _no_, you just...you just accepted it. Well, if you're listening, I could imagine what you'd be doing right now. Laughing, saying something like I've gone _soft _or something, saying this kind of shit to you. Are you with Germania and Rome now? Magyar, surely he's there as well?" She was finding it harder to talk. Sooner or later Elizabeta would have to be honest, to say what she really wanted to say to him.

"You...well. I suppose you're at peace now. Funny, isn't it? Someone like you associated with that kind of word. I still find it hard to accept, though others seem to be moving on. Ludwig's stubborn like me, he doesn't show it but he thinks about you a lot. Fine, I admit it, your name crosses my mind every so often. _You'd _probably be hoping that I came here to cry and beg for you to come back, but I know better than that." Despite what she was saying, she could feel a single tear rolling down her cheek, her voice broken down to a whisper.

"I miss you, you idiot."

* * *

((Part two will be up in a bit!))


	2. Chapter 2

"Well, it's good to see_ someone _misses me."

Elizabeta was kneeling in front of the tombstone, finally allowing herself the moment to mourn by shedding a tear or two when the voice behind interrupted her. It was familiar...much too familiar, a voice she hadn't heard in years, raspy and coarse, though unusually soft spoken in contrast to the loud tones she had grown up with. A trick of the mind and ear, she concluded, though that didn't stop her from turning around to the source.

Silver hair, crimson eyes, a loose blouse and pants around the figure she once knew as dead.

Gilbert.

Gilbert Beilschmidt, standing in front of her. He looked as alive as anyone could be, a soft smile across his face. No, she wasn't one for disillusioning herself; the Hungarian was much too sensible for that. But how? He was gone, dissolved, gone for a good solid year or two. Damn it all there was a _funeral_ and yet here he was in plain sight before her eyes. The nation of Prussia.

Who, Elizabeta realized in horror, had probably watched her cry just now.

"Well?"

"How long have you stood there?" There was just the smallest hint of anger in her voice, the shock fading away and fury soon to be followed. This was not the reaction that the other nation had anticipated, his face paling just a little.

Ah, perhaps it was a little too hopeful for him to envision a heartfelt reunion.

"Eh-"

"How much did you hear?"

"W-Wait, Eliza, you ain't telling me you're m-"

"Idiot! Asshole!"

"Oi oi, calm _down_ will you wait what the _fuck-_!"

It was a little while before Elizabeta had calmed down, the two now settled by the nearby park bench not too away from the cemetery that was Gilbert's supposed final resting place. An embarrassed flush across one's face, a hand marked on the other, grumbling to himself under his breath.

"God Liz, who the hell attacks someone like that? And here I thought you'd be _happy _or some shit..."

"How...why...?" Elizabeta wasn't looking at him when she asked these questions. There was still too much going on processing in her mind, trying to make sense of what happened just now. "I mean, I thought you were...I mean, damn it Gilbert, you had a _grave_. You were gone for so long..."

It was Gilbert's turn to feel uncomfortable, glancing down at the other. He knew that there was explaining to do. "Well, if I gotta be honest even I'm not exactly sure why I'm here. I mean, yeah, I knew I was going. Thought that's how it'd be, y'know?" He furrowed his brows, remembering those final moments. He had secluded himself away from the others, closing his eyes a final time. "For a while, I think I really was gone...but then here I am. Well, I've only "come back" a few days ago. Confused as _hell_, I should add. But you know, after thinkin' about it, I think I kind of get it. Why I'm still around, I mean."

Elizabeta kept her gaze focused on the foliage in front of her as she listened to his story. Gilbert paused for a moment before continuing.

"_Prussia__'s _gone. Dissolved. I can live with that. But that doesn't mean that Gilbert Beilschmidt. In the lands that I once called my own still have my people, their blood the same as my blood. And they live, Eliza. They flourish and survive, and from there I live through them. Prussia may be gone, but not East Germany."

She finally turned to the other, her face softening. "God, Gil...I mean, I've known you for so long as Prussia, and even now you're okay with that? All the strength that you built, the people you led...not Prussian, but German. You're fine with that?"

Gilbert gave a small smile, his hand reaching out for hers and squeezing it lightly. "I'm alive, aren't I?"

Somehow Elizabeta found her own fingers intertwining with his. His hand was warm, the contact reassuring her that he really was there. She managed a small chuckle. "Prussia's gone, but not Gilbert huh? That tombstone of yours is horribly misleading." Oh, right. She owed him an apology.

"...um, sorry for hitting you back then."

A grin . "Since when did you apologize to me? Well, if we're apologizin', I'm sorry made you cry."

"Wh-! I wasn't crying!"

"Says you!"

"Shut up! Pull another stunt like that again and I'll kick your ass!"

They bickered back and forth for a small moment, almost as if Gilbert was never gone. They sat at the park bench, their hands still intertwined, Elizabeta's head now resting against Gilbert's shoulder. By tomorrow, she would go back to her usual stubborn self, a frown on her face from the other's constant visits though she'll have a cup of tea prepared. Likewise, Gilbert's normally loud self would return, his unannounced visits and laughter ringing through the hallways before making some sort of declaration of his presence. They would resume their usual banter, their constant display of the strange friendship slash rivalry with deep-rooted thoughts and feelings for one another that they may not excessively display. But that would be for another day. Today the two could spend their time together like this, just simply content with each other's company.

"...I'm glad you're back." She whispered softly, her head still resting on the other's shoulder. Gilbert smiled.

"It's good to be back."

* * *

((Heh, you think I would have really let him die? I'm never a fan of anything _truly_ tragic, ahaha. Hopefully that was understandable! Also I thought it'd be fun to point out that cornflowers is the national flower of Prussia. According to folklore it was the flower that men in love wore, and if the flower faded it meant that the love wasn't reciprocated. Eliza isn't a man but hey, that never stopped her from doing what she wanted!

Honestly I thought it would be respectful of her to bring that to his grave, I only found the bit out about men in love later. But it's a nice thing to think about, I think!

Thank you all for reading this, reviews would be greatly appreciated!))


End file.
